A vida como ela é
by Lilo Inutil Return
Summary: É tão fácil assim a convivência de quatros homens dentro de uma mesma casa? Pode parecer que sim, mas todos têm seus dramas a enfrentar. Yaoi, se você não tem um bom estômago, não leia.


A vida como ela é: Nua e crua 

Estavam nossos quatro weiss preferidos sentados à mesa de jantar comendo calma e educadamente uma refeição nutritiva.

-Argh! Gasp, gasp! Eu engasguei com um ossim de ave! – gritou Yohji engasgando-se e batendo loucamente a mão no peito.

-Mas estamos comendo pizza de calabresa...o.Õ – falou Omi.

-Eu sei, mas é que é do ensopadinho de rolinha de anteontem que eu estava tirando do meio dos dentes – bebendo água para se desengasgar.

-Isso é nojento, Yohji... – falou Aya em tom de censura, mas parou ao sentir o cheiro de uma puta peidada que o mesmo acabara de soltar – Argh... isso sim é nojento!

-Não é não. Sinta o leve cheiro da calabresa no ar – inspirando o leve (?) aroma.

-Ah! Isso não é nada! Eu faço pior! – exclamou Ken, largando o garfo e colocando a poupança na mesa – Sintam o verdadeiro catupiry!

FIONNNNNNNN ( Omomatopéia de pum )

-Ihh... Foi meio frouxo hein! Eu faço melhor! – ergueu uma sobrancelha convencidamente Aya.

-Ah é! Duvido! – duvidou descrentemente o moreninho podre.

-Hn... – Aya deu um meio sorriso mostrando um dente de ouro tintilando com os talheres de alumínio, porque Yohji tinha comido os de prástico quando chegou bêbado de uma noitada.

**Passado alguns segundos...**

-Ainda estou esperando, Ay... Urgh! Mas o que que é isso! – berrou Ken ao sentir o veneno chegando à suas narinas.

-Ei! Essa fala é minha! – disse Omi ó.ò

-Ai minha Carlota Joaquina! Esse é o pum Aya: Silencioso porém mortal! – gritou desesperadamente Yohji socando a cabeça na pia entupida, juntamente com Ken.

Depois de acalmada a kizumba, de Omi ter passado um desinfetante de cherim de Fofo, eles voltaram a comer, ou o que provavelmente teria sobrevivido da pizza.

-Bem... Só falta o Omi... – olhou maníacamente Yohji – Dá uma peidada, Omi! Mas que nem macho, hein?

-M-mas e-eu não sei... – falou timidamente olhando para suas unhas, que estavam muito bonitas, pois ele tinha ido na manicure hoje.

-Ah, esquece vai... Ele é criança, não consegue fazer isso... – falou Yohji se levantando da cadeira.

-Não! Espera! Eu consigo! Hnnnn... – chamou dengosamente, seu rosto expressando uma expressão de força.

Agora, havia uma grande tensão sobre os presentes na cozinha. Será o loirinho capaz de fazer tal proeza? Descubram no próximo capítulo dessa fanfic... Huauauauauau! Brincadeirinha! Aposto que vocês caíram nessa! Huhuhuhu! Eu não me agüento! Ai ai... Uf... Mas voltando à nossa história...

PF...

-o.Õ... – fizeram todos, com o mísero barulhinho que o pequeno fez. Mâs eis que, uma imensa nuvem negra cheia de caveiras e com a breve aparição de nossa amiga Morte com sua foice, breve porque ela também não agüentou o cheiro, cobriu a cozinha.

-Puta merda! Que fedor do caralho, meu! – berrou Ken-kun aos tropeços em direção ao banheiro, junto com seus dois amigos, já que Omi era imune à sua própria catinga – Esse moleque tá podre por dentro! O que você fez com ele Aya?

-Eu não fiz... Cof... Nada! – alegou o ruivo – Bem... "nada" não posso garantir...

Os três se trancam no banheiro, em busca de ar, que à esse momento já era escasso.

-Acho que agora estamos salvos... – disse Ken com a mão no peito – Ué... O Yohji tá meio quieto...

-Isso mesmo, Yohji... – chamou Aya, retirando a cabeça de Yohji da privada.

-Ai meu Deus... Acho que ele tá mumificado... - exclamou Ken, ao ver o estado putrefacto do rosto do amigo. Ele estava meio marrom, com buracos em lugar dos olhos, e fedia à atum. Depois que eles deram alguns tabefes para ele parar com aquela frescura, eles foram para seus quartos, com exceção de Aya que foi buscar Omi que estava na cozinha tentando dissipar o cheiro com um enorme aspirador, parecido com o dos caça-fantasmas. Bem... nos seus respectivos quartos não, Aya e Omi, em um e Yohji e Ken em outro, se é que vocês me entendem... hehe...

**Alguns minutos depois no quarto do Aya...**

-E aí, Omi? Quer brincar de canguru perneta que nem ontem, hein? – perguntou o ruivo ninfomaníaco com um olhar tarado – Ou então de afogar o ganso, molhar o biscoito, esfolar a cobra...

-Ai Aya... não fala essas coisas, que eu fico vermelh... – mas não deu tempo do chibi terminar, pois acaba de entrar com um supetão Ken e Yohji vestidos de coelho rosa, dançando feito uma biruta de posto.

-Eu sou o efalante! Efalante! – gritando e pulando – Nós vamo tomá banho na hidromassagem do Aya!

-Mas não vai mesmo! – protestou o ruivo protestante .

-Ah... ó.ò Tá bom então... – falou Yohji – Mas então a gente vai ver quem tem o Políbio maior!

**Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando: Mas que raios é um Políbio? Pois bem, eu lhe explicarei, ou melhor, a Professora Pime. Vá lá!( PS: É a Tai que está digitando essa besteira até agora, não estranhem)**

**Pime "com óculos de aro de alumínio": Um Políbio é da classe Polibae, do filo dos Polibícios. Trocando em miúdos, ele é um "Tô Livre".**

**Tai: Mas o que é um "Tô Livre", professora Pime? Explicite para nós.**

**Pime: Bom, um "Tô Livre" nada mais é que uma raça de seres que se espalhou por toda a Terra, infectando a raça humana. Mas novamente trocando em miúdos: se você é um hómi, é essa ricota mole e pendente que raramente toma vida que você tem no meio das pernas, e se você for mulher... Vai, esquece vai...**

**Tai: Muito obrigada professora. Agora voltemo-nos à fic **

-Hn... tá vai... Mas o Omi começa. Uhuh! – mandou o ruivo assassino.

-Mas eu não quelu... – negou o louro pequeno.

-Deixa de frescura, Omi! Estamos entre amigos! – falou Yohji puxando de uma vez as roupas de Omi, deixando-o só de camisa – Hein? o.Õ

Mas então vemos o que há por debaixo da cueca de Omi, algo que até então só Aya sabia: O seu piu-piu tinha vida pópria, se balançava feito uma minhoca branquinha com o pescoço quebrado, tinha uma linguinha vermelhinha de fora e olhos bobos assim: . O pequeno tinha ficado muito vermelho com a cena, pegou uma folha de bananeira com os escritos "Censurado" e se cobriu.

-Depois você ficava bravo se a gente chamava você de criança né...¬¬ - ralhou Yohji.

-Hn.. Eu não tenho culpa... – abaixando a cabeça – Mas o Aya nunca reclamou também! – apontando para o ruivo.

-Bem... Quando se está debaixo dos lençóis esta minhoquinha vira uma anaconda faminta! Uhu! – sorrindo lunaticamente.

-Ih... sai fora! Eu hein... – disse Yohji se escondendo atrás de Ken – Tá! Agora é a vez do Aya! Tira o negócio pra fora, ruivinho!

-¬¬... Tá bom vai... – abrindo o zíper lentamente – Mas não se assustem... O negócio é potente...

-Sei... não enrola, anda logo...

Eis que ele retira sua cueca teatralmente. O seu conteúdo, políbio, sai rolando pelo quarto, atravessa a porta e só se ouve o barulho dele quicando escada abaixo, como uma mangueira de bombeiro (Tai: A mangueira do Aya! Uihuhuhu! Pime: Hehe, e quem não quer uma mangueira dessa apagando o seu fogo, hein? ;- ). Deixando um Yohji abismado, com o queixo caído no chão e um Aya com um sorriso de triunfo de vitória estampado nos lábios.

-Eu te disse que era potente... Omi! Vá pegar pra mim – acenando altivamente para o chibi.

-Sim! - correndo alegremente até o piso debaixo e trazendo seu políbio enrolado e o colocando bem arrumadinho na cueca – Bom menino! – acariciando o políbio inocentemente.

-Hn.. Depois dessa eu vou embora... Vem Ken! – chamando o moreninho que estava brincando na hidromassagem do Aya, brincando com as bolhas e cantando Teru teru Momiji – Vamos deixar o ruivinho e o Omi "brincar" sozinhos...

-Heru i a topageta... Koinitiwa (Duas: Isso porque as duas autoras se submetem a escrever japonês e não sabem nem escrever os póprios nomes em português... ) To indo! – respondeu, se enrolando na toalha do frajola do Omi que estava por lá.

-Hn.. Se me chamar de ruivinho de novo eu lhe darei uma bordoada na sua bundinha com isso aqui.. – indicando sadicamente seu tô livre.

-Hihi! Se conseguir! – saindo correndo e se trancando no quarto.

-Ai ai! O que eu fiz para merecer isso... – colocando a mão na testa, indo até o quarto de seu loirão retardado.

E a noite cai silenciosamente na casa dos gatinhos.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Pime: Nhami, nhami... Nhé, que porquice escatológica:p Hehe, enqnt nóis escrevia o Corretor Ortográfico marcava diversas palavras, hohohoh! Uma verdadeira chuva de vermelhos! XD Mas, ó, o que tah escrito errado (e naum foi um erro de digitação ") foi proposital... Hun, para dar mais dramaticidade à cena, huhu! Tipo o "póprio" ou o "prástico".

TaiNatsu: Sim! A nossa casa pópria! Num é Kai? – apontandio para um pequeno lutador de beyblade em sua cabeça. – Hehe! Num quelu nem ver o tanto chingo das escritoras de Weiss ao ler essa tosquiçe... Eu te amo, Suriya! Galvão! Filma eu! Hihehuhooo!

Pime "mais corada que o cabelo do ruivinhu": Er, genten, desconsiderem essa louca...Óò – Pime se escondendo atrás de algum dragão de Dragon Ball – Que? Forfi? Do que ce tá falanu, TaiNatsu? o.Õ

TaiNatsu: Hn? Sai de trás desse bixo, nega... Ela num vai lê issu naum... Bem.. Peço-lhes desculpas, essa fic era para ser uma coisa do tipo "o natural de quatro homis morando juntos", ou seja, uma porquisse só... Eu que tenho dois irmãos na média da idade do Yohji sei mtu bem o que é issu... Mas isso não deixou de ser uma porquisse né? Hein, hein? Hn.. melhor eu parar porque isso aki tá maior que a pópria Pime. Eu vou assistir o Mu fanho, e sim! Ele é uma menas! Hihihi! Bjinho!

Pime "saindo de trás do dragão com um beicinhu": Uhn... Eu num sou taum baxinha assim, Tai! ó.ò.. Nhamm! o que TaiTai tá está querendo dizer é que era para relatar que 4 homens vivendo junto não é nenhuma limpeza, não... Mas acabou ficando non sense, hoho! "... TaiNatsu, num adianta falar que o Mu é uma menas que ng vai entender, criatura! oo Bom... Vamus ver o Mu fanho, entaum? "pulando e sorrindo, enqnt TaiNatsu canta 'Longe de Menas'" Ow, finalmente vamus ter uma nota final decente! \o/ Sem naves alienígenas, o Rex tendo que se despedir por nós...Huhu!

Pime: Entaum... Entaum tah, ué... Té o próximo cap.! Xauzinhu, b-joxxx!--- Ihh, isso num é o Triplo X? Õ.o

Please, reviews senão a TaiNatsu vai tomar tanto xarope daqueles vermelhos que o próx. cap. vai ser a maior gororoba do mundo! XDD Hehe, brincadera! -

10/05

Story (lamentable) by Lilo Inutil Return


End file.
